


Something New

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's time for something new.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for something new.

**Title:** Something New  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 8  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for the last of [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge prompts (#31): New Year’s Eve, for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas Challenge: New Year’s Eve, for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #21: Ringing in the new year, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge (surprise!) New Year’s Eve.  
 **Author's Notes:** It's time for something new.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** fluff.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Something New

~

“You must go,” Pansy said. “People will think you’re hiding after the divorce if you don’t.”

“I don’t care what people think,” Draco muttered.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Of course you do.” Settling next to him, she cajoled, “Come with me. You know Astoria won’t be pining away this New Year’s Eve.”

Draco shrugged. “Still don’t care,” he lied.

“Potter will be there.”

Draco pursed his lips. “You think?”

She nodded. “He goes every year.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Green and silver.” Pansy smiled. “We’ll look amazing. Potter won’t know what hit him.”

Draco sighed. She knew him too well.

~

“What do you mean you don’t want to go?” Hermione demanded. “You have to!”

Harry frowned. “Who’ll notice if I miss the New Year’s Eve Ball?”

“I will,” Hermione snapped. “You’re not staying home to brood.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Hermione sighed. “It’s been a year, Harry. It’s time you moved on.”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe. I just don’t think I’ll meet the perfect person on New Year’s Eve.”

“He doesn’t have to be the perfect person, he just has to be fit.”

“Hermione!”

She grinned. “What? It’s true, you need a good shag.”

Harry blushed furiously. She knew him too well.

~

The Ministry’s New Year’s Eve Ball was in full swing when they arrived. Draco knew he and Pansy looked amazing. The room seemed to stop as he entered, and when the buzz started up, Draco knew he’d been noticed. He smiled.

“Glad I made you come?” Pansy whispered.

Draco inclined his head.

“Potter’s over there,” she continued helpfully.

“I see.” Draco couldn’t help but see. The man was stunning.

“Ask him to dance.”

Draco scowled at her. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I bet he would.”

“Pansy--”

She crossed her arms. “If you don’t, I will.”

Draco sighed. In for a Knut...

~

“Well, well,” Hermione said.

“What?”

“Look who just arrived.”

Harry turned, and forgot to breathe. Malfoy, looking edible, walked in, Parkinson on his arm. Harry knew that meant nothing. Malfoy’s wife, during their very public divorce, had cited his being gay as the reason.

“You’ve good taste.”

“What?” Harry tore his gaze away from Malfoy. “Hm?”

“Go ask him to dance.”

“What? No!” Harry blushed brightly.

“Why not?” Hermione smirked. “Unless he’s not fit enough...”

“He’s fit enough.” Harry swallowed hard. “I can’t just...”

“Yes, you can.” Hermione grinned. “If you don’t, I will.”

Harry sighed. In for a Knut...

~

Potter was walking towards him! Draco schooled his features.

“Malfoy.”

Draco inclined his head. “Potter. Quite the gathering, no?”

Potter looked around. “Yes, I suppose so.” He licked his lips, and Draco almost groaned aloud. “So, um, would you like to dance?”

Draco couldn’t help it, he laughed, although he stopped quickly as Potter began to back away. “Wait, yes, yes I would.”

“Oh.” Potter stared at him for a moment. “It’s funny?”

“What’s funny is that I was on my way over to ask you.” Holding out a hand, Draco said, “Shall we?”

When Potter touched him, Draco shivered.

~

Harry felt Draco’s touch reverberate through his body. When Malfoy dragged him close and they started to dance, he all but moaned.

“Are you all right?”

Harry swallowed hard. “Yes,” he confirmed, and as they moved, he relaxed, chuckling as Hermione winked at him.

 

“What’s amusing?”

“Hermione. She made me come tonight. She said--” Harry hesitated.

“Yes?” A smile was flirting around Malfoy’s mouth. “Do share.”

Harry smiled ruefully. “Maybe not.”

“Why not?” Malfoy glanced over towards Parkinson. “Can’t _possibly_ be as bad as what Pansy suggested.”

“Oh? What was that?”

Malfoy manoeuvred them close to a balcony. “Let’s talk.”

~

“Sorry about your wife,” Malfoy said, facing the fairy-light decorated gardens.

Harry nodded. “Thanks. Sorry about your divorce.”

Malfoy laughed softly. “I’m not. At least now I don’t have to hide who I am.”

“Must be nice.” Harry sensed Malfoy’s glance at him. “Although, now that we danced...”

“Is that why you agreed? To come out?” Malfoy asked.

“No.” Harry turned to face him. “I wanted to dance with you, and, well, Hermione threatened me.”

Malfoy shook his head. “Pansy threatened _me_.”

“Did she?” Harry grinned. “What would we do without friends?”

Malfoy stepped close. “I can think of something.”

~

Potter kissed like a Gryffindor. Bold, fearless yet with tenderness that made Draco tremble. When they separated, Draco whispered, “Wow, I think I saw fireworks.”

Potter grinned. “I’d love to take credit for that, but there really are fireworks.” He pointed and Draco looked up to see explosions in the sky.

People had gathered at the windows. Spotting Pansy, he smirked, watching as Potter and Granger exchanged a similar look.

“Happy New Year!” The shout went up and Draco hugged Potter.

“Here’s to the start of something new,” Potter whispered.

Draco smiled. _Oh, it is,_ he thought as they snogged.

~


End file.
